PushPull
by Ori1
Summary: PUSH. Kira watches Nick and Cassie and muses.
1. Chapter 1

Push/Pull

by Ori1

Yet another Push fanfic. This one is from Kira's pov. Which I find strange because she bored me during the film. So I gave her a slightly more interesting backstory (which actually just showed up as I wrote this) and I developed the Push ability in a different direction than the movie. This is just my opinion about how it could be. This fic is not related at all to my fic Photograph. You will see why soon enough.

Also I mean no insult to the Rom, psychics or any other group. This is a work of fanfic. There is no profit and I do not own.

__________________________________________________________________

The least known fact about Pushers was that they had to truly understand a person to make them tick.

After all how could you truly make a person believe a lie unless it was close enough to the truth. The best lies were barely distinguishable. A pusher's first talent was the ability to look at a person and instinctively know them. The core of the person (what her mother called the essence) not the extraneous details that so many thought made a person.

No, whether you preferred sugar versus honey or which side of the bed you slept in, none of that mattered to a pusher. What mattered was the essence. Once you found that the person was yours to command.

Kira's mother taught her that. Along with other useful skills such as picking pockets, shooting a gun and making a clean getaway. Survival of the fittest was all that mattered in Mama's book/

She did not feel very fit right now; Kira thought in the Sniff's office. She felt like a dead cat dragged kicking and screaming out of hell.

Nick and the blonde watcher brat were not helping. Her insides felt like they were being torn apart.

Nick, she was still surprised to see him despite the note she had left for herself. (If she left it for herself.) The mover had an interesting essence, it was what drew her to him in the first place on Coney Island. He was entirely a con man and yet he had a kindness neither life or he, himself had been able to kill. And he had tried.

It had been too easy to fall in love with him. A love that still lasted for her even though she felt betrayed.

Nick's essence no longer belonged to her though. It happened that way sometimes, her mother had explained. Two people meet, it did not have to be romantic or sexual, and they merged. Became something more. Stronger, clearer, harder to destroy or deceive.

But her mother assured her that it rarely happened, statistically speaking.

Unfortunately it had happened between Nick and the brat. And the kicker of it was everyone was unaware of it. Even though the evidence was right in front of them. Both of their talents were sharpening by the moment. Sure that could partially be explained away by the dire need of their circumstances. There was nothing like running for your life to hone your edge. But the other part was simply fate. They were becoming the talents they were destined to be. Even if the scientists at Division denied fate, Kira's heritage before the genetic tinkering was Rom so she believed in fate. And Nick and Cassie were each other's fate.

If it was not for the pain she was feeling it would be fascinating to watch. The blending of two talents. She had only seen such a thing occur once before when she was sixteen. Mama had wanted to pay homage to their ancestors so they had gone to Ireland (legally for once.) and as they wandered the old power sites she had seen a couple. Well actually she had seen a lot of couples but this pairing stuck out. They had been...united had been the only word for it. They moved together, anticipating what the other needed. She had spent more time observing them on the bus then looking at the beautiful Irish landscape. Her mother had told her to watch and she would explain at the hotel. She had figured out the woman was a Stitch, the man a Watcher. They had been there for the same reason she and her mother were, seeking a deeper meaning to the powers they possessed. The Watcher looked right at her before looking away. Still she wonders what he saw that day. That night her mother had explained about the bonding. It had fascinated her and repelled her. Who wanted to share their soul with another? And yet there was a certain Romeo and Juliet romance to it. That idealism was gone in two years when she watched her mother die at the hands of a gunman. She had mostly forgotten about the bonding in the years that followed as she tried to survive.

 And now here she was watching the man she loved slowly link his life and talent with a rude, unruly child. Though she could see that if circumstances were different she and Cassie would have made a great team.

Going to hide in the bathroom gained her a few moments peace. She did not want Nick's concern right now when he thought he still loved her and she knew better.

This would all be done in a matter of hours and Kira hoped she would be one of the survivors. Even though her future was breaking into pieces on the other side of the door.

___________________________________________________________________

Okay. I hate to beg but my birthday is tomorrow (the 9th) so please review. (Yes it is pathetic but a girl needs all the writerly reinforcement she can get.) Also I have another Push fanfic idea but I need to know if they mentioned the names of Nick's dad and Cassie's mom. I have drawn a blank with both the movie website and .


	2. Chapter 2

Push and Pull chapter two

by Ori1

This is the follow up to Push and Pull. It shows what is happening five years later and actually has dialogue.

I do not own Cassie, Kira, Nick. I do own William and I have christened Cassie's mother Elaine.

This is dedicated to all of you who reviewed, you totally made my day.

It had been five years since Hong Kong and Kira Hudson was happy. The feeling had been strange at first since she doubted she would ever feel anything approaching happiness after it was all over.

First she had met up with Nick and Cassie in London, mostly because she had no where else to go. From there they had traveled and finished the plan Cassie's mother had laid into place. The destruction of Division had been brutal and not everyone survived. Her own hands had too much blood on it.  Kira had thought she would go back to grifting after the fall but instead she found herself working as an agent. Elaine Holmes, the most powerful Watcher ever (at least until Cassie came into her own) had not only set up the plan for what had freed her from Division's drugs and tests but also set herself up as the head of Division. Under her steady hands the new Division was healing the wounds it had spent fifty years making and doing the job it originally was meant to do. She and Nick had both taken the jobs Elaine had offered them. (Though there had also been an extremely large settlement offered to everyone who had lived through Division's torture.) Kira had taken the job because it was a much better option than she could ever hope for. It was fairly clear to everyone (except himself) why Nick took the job.

With their romance fizzled out Nick and Kira found themselves working as partners, finding talents and helping them or dealing with the ones that needed to be stopped.

They were good together and they had the highest success rate in Division.

Cassie had grown up. She was now beginning her Sophomore year at Duke University. She had not wanted to go away to college leaving her family after so many years of being alone but Nick and her mother had urged her to take a small chance of normalcy. To go, to learn, to have fun. The first few months had been hard but Cassie was now enjoying her studies in Psychology and Biology.   And Kira, herself, the past three years had been crazy between her job and finding the one thing she had thought she had lost her chance on. Love. With a Sniff that she had met on assignment. But William was great. And since the universe likes to get the last laugh they had bonded.

 Today was their wedding day. She had laughed when he had first asked. Why would they need that when they were already as close to each other as two people could be. "Because the people of Division may understand I want the non-psychic population to know too." had been his response. It had taken a few months but he wore her down. Now she was standing in the side room of an art gallery (because the church thing was so not her.) wearing a gorgeous white designer gown at Elaine's assistance.

 "Hey woman of the day, back to Earth." Cassie said laughing.

"Sorry this is just a lot to take in." "I bet. But the ceremony is about to start." "Oh God, is everything ready?"

There was a lot of things that could go wrong with weddings, she had discovered in he past few months.

 "Relax. Mom has all of it under control and if she can run Division then she can handle your wedding."  "Your right. I'm getting married."  "I heard of that. Nick is about to come in."  "Okay." she concentrated on breathing since that was sort of needed for her continued existence. Why was she so nervous, it's not like William was going to skip out on her.   "It is going to be a beautiful ceremony."  "Whose going to catch the bouquet?" the pusher teasingly asked the watcher.

"That I do not know."  "You don't."  "Mom is having someone block that moment."  "She can do that."  "She can do anything. Including having my ride back to school arrested and then she tells me it is her prerogative."  "What was going to happen?"  "I have no idea. But I am sure that Nick will know be involved."  Cassie and Nick's easy relationship had recently taken a rocky turn.   "He just wants what's best for you."

 "He has an interesting way of showing it."  "Give it time."

 "I am getting tired of waiting." Cassie would have said more but she suddenly paused. "And speak of the devil."  Nick did not bothering knocking because he was accompanied by Elaine.

"Kira, sweetheart you look amazing."  "Thank you Elaine."  "The wedding is just to begin do you have everything?"  "The something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue bit? Yep. My maid of honor" she touched Cassie's arm "has taken care of all that."  "My daughter is a force to be reckoned with."  "Don't I know it." Nick muttered and everyone knew he was thinking about what Cassie did to him when he tried to interfere with her prom date. It involved pink dye to a majority of his belongs.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road. Mom."  "Right ahead of you dear."

Finally Nick and Kira where left alone in the room.   "You ready for this?"  "Absolutely. So when are you going to ask Cassie out?"  "Jesus." He had really hoped to avoid this today of all days.

 "No just your annoying partner Kira."  "You got that right."  "She loves you Nick and you love her. She is no longer jailbait and no one important is going to disapprove of your relationship so what the hell are you waiting for?"  "I don't know."  "Well don't waste too much time because the tension between the two of you is bad for all of your psychic coworkers."

"I'll think about it."  "See that you do. Now let's get me married." Kira took her bouquet and grabbed Nick's arm.

This is the end of Push/Pull for the forseeable future, but then again I am not Cassie so I may return to Kira at some point. But I will be writing more Push fanfic both in this universe and Photograph. The next part of this will be called Syzygy and it will be a collection of one shots that deal mostly with Nick and Cassie's relationship. If you are curious about the word I recommend looking it up on wikipedia since the meanings are too diverse to list here. The first part will be up next week since I have been ignoring my other stories due to this fascinating world (If you liked the shows Wolf Lake or Burn Notice check them out.)


End file.
